Someone to watch over me
by KGStutts
Summary: (a/u oc) (Side story to Total Divas) Someone has been targeting the WWE divas. Four have disappeared without a trace, never to be found. Unfortunately for Alexis Truman, she's next on the kidnappers list. (Rated M for violence, sex, and some disturbing images)
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: This is a side-story from my _Total Divas_ fan fic a year from where that story currently is.

* * *

It had been a year since AJ Lee seemed to vanish into thin air.

No one had heard a word from her since she didn't make it to a Raw house show. CM Punk had been beside himself and was just now pulling himself out of his depression.

Four months later, Eve Torres went missing. Same thing. She just didn't show up to work one day without a trace as to what happened to her.

The police searched for them only to come up empty. The investigation is still open, but now no one has any hopes of finding them alive. All of us just want answers.

Several months after Eve went missing, Alicia Fox was gone. Now it was almost a year to the date that AJ disappeared. To say that we were all on edge was an understatement.

Vince McMahon called everyone to a staff meeting around the ring, which never happens.

"Everyone, I am sad to report that another one of our divas has gone missing." Vince gravely said. "Has anyone heard from Eva Marie?"

We all looked around at each other, but no one said anything.

"I haven't seen her since the Smackdown taping last week." Her roommate, JoJo, spoke up. "She was supposed to go see her fiance."

"She never made it." Vince shook his head. "That's four of our co-workers, four people from our family, gone."

I had to wipe a tear from my eye. I didn't really like Eva that much, but that didn't mean I would ever wish harm on the woman. My thoughts drifted to her poor family, who must be sick with worry.

"We have no clue why any one of us would be targeted. In each of the events, there has been no evidence as to what happened or why. So we think it's best that for the safety of each of our divas, you pair up with traveling partners." Vince encouraged.

"I'm sorry." I spoke up. "Traveling partners?"

"Yes, Alexis, traveling partners. Each diva should pair up with a superstar and travel on the road with. Those days when you are at home, you should check in with him."

Several of the girls nodded in agreement.

"Obviously this is for your safety." Vince continued. "Until we can find out what's going on and capture this maniac, I want everyone accounted for. That being said, let's have a great show tonight."

As we dispersed from the ringside area, I felt someone tug on my arm. My eyes widened in surprise to see Punk looking at me anxiously.

"Can I volunteer to be your traveling partner?" He asked.

"Seriously?" The question left my mouth before I could think of it.

"Come on, Lexi. We're friends, right?"

Of course we've been friends since I signed my WWE contract six years ago. I've always had a big crush on him, but never said anything about it.

"Yeah, of course." I agreed.

"I would be beside myself if anything were to happen to you." Punk told me in a low voice.

"Oh." I stupidly said. "Um, yeah. Thanks for having my back."

Punk gave me his usual half smile before heading towards the dressing room.

"Lexi!" I heard another voice call as I headed up the ramp.

I turned to see Wade Barrett barreling toward me.

"Hey, Wade." I greeted.

"You got a partner yet?" He asked in his gravely English accent.

"Yeah, actually Punk just asked me." I told him.

"Punk?" He looked shocked and disgusted at the same time. "Wouldn't you much rather hang with me?"

I gave him a polite smile. "I appreciate the offer, Wade, but I already told Punk I would ride with him."

I grabbed his hand, giving it an affectionate squeeze. "You're really sweet for looking out for me. I appreciate that."

His eyes softened after I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Alright, you're forgiven. If you change your mind, you know where to find me."

I went back to the women's dressing room, watching everyone's somber faces.

"Poor Eva." Trinity softly said.

"Hey, don't do that." I spoke up. "We don't know what happened. She could be fine."

"Lex, it's sweet of you to try to keep everyone's spirits up, but that's not necessary." Brie said.

"I wonder who would be next." Nikki thought out loud.

"Nikki!" Jessie admonished.

"What? We're all thinking it. I just said it out loud." Nikki shook her head.

"Well, Lexi, as pretty much the only single girl in the locker room, who are you pairing up with?" Nattie asked.

"Punk." I admitted.

That stopped everyone. I turned crimson before becoming really into searching through my bag for gear for the night.

"Punk? As in, CM Punk?" Nattie asked.

"That's the only one I know of." I responded.

"Aw, that's kinda sweet." Ariane said.

"Do you think he's finally gotten over AJ?" Trinity asked.

"I don't know." I shook my head. I was curious about that myself.

"I do." Jessie spoke up. I looked over anxiously at his best friend for further response. "Lexi, I know he has feelings for you. And this is kind of a big deal for him. He really took AJ's disappearance hard. I think he's ready to move on. He feels like he failed to protect AJ and doesn't want to make that same mistake twice."

I smiled sweetly at the tall brunette, quickly deciding that a change of subject is in order. "Jess, show me some new baby pictures."

That made her eyes light up and pull out her phone to show pictures of her one-year-old twins that she had with Dean Ambrose. They were certainly beautiful. Josh was a spitting image of his father, sure to be a heart breaker when he grows up. Kendall was just as gorgeous.

Jessie continued on about her other two older daughters, Shannon and Amy, but I had to admit that I wasn't paying attention. My mind was filled with working the match later that evening as well as my first road experience with Punk.

Vince's words echoed in my ear after the show. Punk waited for me outside of the locker room after I had showered and changed.

"Ready?" Punk asked.

"Yeah." I gave him a small smile and followed him towards his bus.

I wish I had seen Evan Bourne watching us as we left. Maybe then I would have had a clue as to the terrors that would soon await me.


	2. Chapter 2

The bus was quiet, except for the sounds of the driver occasionally coughing and Kofi Kingston's snoring.

Insomnia has been a friend of mine for many years. A curse of being on the road as much as I am. My mentor, William Regal, always said that it was a sign of a true genius or villain. He would joke that the jury was still out on the ruling.

I looked absentmindedly out the window. We had to be somewhere in Kansas. I checked my watch and sighed. 3am. Always a lonely time.

I pulled my newest comic book out of my book bag, getting lost in the latest adventures of Wonder Woman.

"Seriously? I didn't know you were into comics." Punk said, sliding into a seat across from me.

I gave a slight shrug. "I keep my nerdom hidden."

Punk gave me a grin that seemed to light the dimly lit area. "You should let your geek flag fly more. It suits you."

I managed to keep my face relaxed when I really wanted to blush. I casually brushed some of my dirty blonde hair back, closing my comic. "Can't sleep either?"

"I rarely do." He shrugged. "What time did Kofi pass out?"

"A few hours ago. He didn't take too kindly to losing to me in Mortal Kombat and Injustice."

Punk's eyes lit up. "Comic books, video games...what else am I missing from the Lexi puzzle?"

"I'm a puzzle?" I questioned.

"An intriguing one." He leaned in closer to me.

"What would you like to know?" I asked.

"Everything."

I laughed. "Well, gee, that's a great place to start."

"Alright." The corner of Punk's mouth twitched. "Let's start with comics."

That topic carried us through movies, TV shows, and music. We ended up learning a lot about each other in a relatively short amount of time.

"You're kidding me! You're a hockey fan?" Punk nearly dropped his soda at my admission.

"Washington Capitals." I proudly said, pointing my thumbs at me.

"The Capitals? Seriously?" Punk made a face.

"Hey! Hey, none of that. Ovechkin is one of the top scorers in the league." I pointed out.

"You're right." Punk chuckled, throwing his hands up. "I know when I'm licked."

"Not yet you don't. But you will." I grinned.

"And what does that mean?"

"It means that the Blackhawks face the Capitals on Friday."

"Is that a challenge?" Punk asked.

"Absolutely."

"Alright, how about this." Punk stroked his bearded chin for a moment. "If the Blackhawks win, you have to go on a date with me."

"You are that confident in your team?" I asked.

"Stanley Cup Champions." He beamed.

"Okay." I nodded, thinking for a second. "When my Capitals beat your Blackhawks, you've got to wear a Capitals jersey Monday night on Raw."

Punk looked at me blankly. "But we're in Illinois on Monday."

"Yep." I gave a mischievous grin.

"I like my bet better."

If I was being truthful, I did too. Instead, my grin grew. "What's a matter, Punk? Not feeling so confident in your boys now?"

Punk cleared his throat. "Of course. You're on, Truman."

He extended his hand out, which I looked at suspiciously before shaking it. "Deal."

"I look forward to taking you out, Lexi."

The next three days went by similarly. Late night talks with Punk every night, a regular gym and meal schedule with him and Kofi. I hadn't noticed that I hadn't had any time alone until Jessie pointed it out Friday at the house show.

"He's been keeping really close tabs on you." She told me.

"I hadn't noticed anything out of the ordinary." I said.

"Let's hope it stays that way." She said with a grin.

Punk, Jessie, and I gathered around a TV in the locker room to watch the game. Both of them were wearing Blackhawks jerseys.

"Seriously?" I asked her.

"What? I lived in Chicago for ten years." She tried to sound innocent.

"Traitor." I whispered.

"For what?" She blinked.

"You know what for."

I knew she knew the terms of the bet and it was clear who she wanted to win.

"Relax and watch the game." She encouraged with a smile.

She and I had to leave towards the end of the first period to wrestle our match. When we came back, the second period had just started and the scored was tied at one. Punk went out for his match and again both teams scored.

"Hey, Alexis, can I bother-" Evan Bourne reached out to speak, but was cut off by me yelling at the TV.

"What the hell kind of call was that!" I admonished the refs.

Evan jumped as I threw my water bottle which only made Punk laugh.

"Two minutes in the penalty box for Chimera." Punk gloated.

"Yeah, yeah." I sourly said.

"Uh, Alexis?" Evan tried again.

"I'm sorry." I managed to tear my eyes away from the screen. "Can I help you?"

He rubbed his neck, looking incredibly nervous. I raised my eyebrow expectantly at him. "Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, uh, just wanted to know if maybe if you aren't busy you want to grab food with me tonight?" Evan shyly asked.

"Oh." I was taken by surprise at his offer.

"She can't!" Punk exclaimed, jumping up from his seat. "Because it's 3-2, baby!"

"We still have ten minutes in the third, Punk." I shortly said.

Punk laughed, dancing around the TV. If I wasn't so highly amused, I might would consider drop kicking him in the chest.

"Sorry, Punk and I have a bet going on. If my team loses, I have to have dinner with him tonight."

"Have to?" Evan question.

"That's the bet." Punk said.

"I'll tell you what." I kindly said to Evan. "I'll get a raincheck, alright?"

That seemed to satisfy him. "Okay." He beamed.

"Oh, but maybe tonight because thanks to my bud Joel Ward, we're tied again. Boo ya!" I exclaimed.

The game ended in a tie, resulting in overtime. When no one scored, a shoot out was in order.

The first two shooters on both teams failed to score, but Patrick Kane for the Blackhawks sneaked one past my goalie.

"No! Holtby! Damn it!" I cursed.

"That's 4-3, Lexi." Punk grinned.

"Yeah, yeah." I bitterly said.

"Don't be sad that your team isn't as good as mine. Be sad that your goalie fell for that obvious fake."

"No, I am."

"You want to take a minute to change?" Punk asked.

I pursed my lips together before standing up. I took the pins out of my hair, letting it hang loosely past my shoulders and removed my jersey. I had already been prepared, either for the date or to gloat.

Punk's eyes raked over me appreciatively. "Alright."

We stopped off at the bus to put up our jerseys. I grabbed my leather jacket and gave myself a quick glance. Steeling my nerves, I emerged out of the bus where Punk already had a rental car waiting.

"You really thought of everything, didn't you?" I asked.

"As I said, I had the utmost belief in my team." He said with his half smirk.

I looked around to see if anyone had been watching us but the area of the parking lot was empty. I had no way of knowing that in the shadows lurked my greatest nightmare.


	3. Chapter 3

Punk took me out to a movie then we had dinner afterward. Even though I wasn't happy with the way I ended up on this date, I was glad I was.

When I told him that, Punk grinned. "I'm not so bad, am I?"

"I never said you were." I told him.

"So why haven't we done this before?" He asked.

"You never asked me." I said.

"Fair point. Wasn't sure if you would've said yes."

"And that stopped you? I thought you had more swagger than that." I teased.

"Swagger?" Punk laughed.

"Yeah, aren't you a ladies man?" I asked.

"I used to be." The expression in Punk's eyes started to somber. "Things changed in the last few years."

"I know." I softly said. "I didn't mean-"

"I know." Punk kindly cut me off.

I fell silent, not sure what to say. Punk cupped his hand under my chin, bringing my eyes up to his.

"Lexi, I'm really, really glad you're here."

"Me too." I assured him.

After dinner, I opted not to go back to the bus. Punk agreed to drop me off at a hotel, with the promise that I would text him.

"Unless." I paused, my voice shaking slightly. "You want to stay with me?"

I could see a little bit of nerves in his eyes the second the question was out there.

"Don't feel like you have to." I quickly backtracked.

"No, I would love that."

_Why did it feel like we were two teenagers at the end of a first date? _I contemplated. _We're both nervous as hell. _

"Great." I sounded higher than usual. "Go park the car and meet me upstairs."

I took a deep breath as I slid the key card in the slot. "Get it together, Alexis." I muttered under my breath.

I was far from a virgin, but it had been a long time. Even longer since I had good sex.

My last boyfriend was an accountant from my home town and the sex was nothing noteworthy. Before Chip, I briefly dated Justin Gabriel. Now that I think about it, it's been even longer than that.

"Oh good Lord, woman." I admonished myself.

A soft rap at the door made me smile. Any nervousness I felt melted away when I opened up the door to that trademark grin.

"Hi." I greeted.

"Hey." He brushed past me.

He casually threw his bag to the side, plopping down on the bed and turning on the TV.

I chuckled. "Scoot over. Slap Shot is coming on in a minute. I love Paul Newman."

He paused for a moment before breaking out into a smile. "You are my kind of woman, Truman."

"Took you long enough to figure that out." I said.

My breath caught in my throat when he leaned in, now inches away from my face.

"I've wanted to be this close to you for a long time. I just wasn't ready." He told me.

I swallowed. "And now?"

"And now..." His voice trailed off.

A tingle ran down my spine when his lips met mine. His hand cupped behind my ear, drawing me closer to him. We quickly kicked off our shoes as the kiss deepened.

Punk broke the kiss first, leaving my lips and moving up and down my neck. I closed my eyes, head falling back as he nipped across my flesh with his teeth. I pulled away from him just enough to cast my shirt aside. Punk quickly did the same.

His hands pulled down my bra straps, kissing and licking at the freckles across my shoulders. My hands thrust into his hair, my body wiggling under his touch.

"You need to stop that or else we'll finish before we get going." He muttered to my skin.

"It's been a very long time." I told him, grabbing a fistful of hair and wrenching him back. His eyes were already starting to glaze over. "It's been too long." I repeated. "So the first doesn't count."

Punk didn't say anything. Instead, he kissed me again. His hands moved down to my hips, pulling me to him. My hands massaged his shoulders and down his back as I ran my tongue across his bottom lip. I could hear the low growl in his throat when he unclasped my bra.

"You are gorgeous." He admired me as the wisps of lace was pulled away from me.

I grabbed a handful of his hair as his mouth moved down my body, kissing the top of my breast before taking a nipple in his mouth. I groaned, moving his hand to my other breast. He immediately started kneading it, tugging on my hardening nipple.

He took his time, such excruciating delicious torture, sucking and licking each one. When his hands went further down my body, tugging on the button of my jeans, I nearly jumped off the bed.

"First one doesn't count?" Punk asked, his eyes dark with desire. I shook my head no. "Let's make it count."

I bit my lip when my zipper came undone, the jeans sliding away from me. His tongue dipped into my belly button before moving down my thighs.

My body bowed as his mouth started on my clit, sucking and licking. I moaned loudly, pressing my hips against his face. Our breathing grew harsher, his motioning continuing until I couldn't take it anymore. My entire body tensed up, praying for a release. I came hard when he put a finger inside me, working in unison with his tongue on my now swollen clit.

That was incredible.

My entire body was still shaking. Punk quickly discarded his pants, hitching up my legs.

We both locked eyes for a moment before he entered me. We stilled, him sweetly giving me a moment to get accustomed to the fullness before he moved.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah." I assured him, my hips bucking up to meet his.

That's all the encouragement he needed. We got into a groove, working up a good sweat over both of our bodies. My nails bit into his shoulders, kissing him passionately as our bodies melded together. My legs began to shake, my body arching under his. I swore as I came again, feeling like I was being shattered into a million pieces. After a few more thrusts, Punk also came hard inside of me. He pressed his forehead to mine, waiting until our heartbeats were no longer as one, before pulling out of me.

I curled up on his chest, tracing the outline of his skull tattoo with my fingers.

"That." My breathing was still coming in pants. "Was incredible."

"You." Punk said, pressing his lips against my temple. "Are amazing."

We interlocked our fingers, falling into a blissful silence for several minutes.

"I don't know who is targeting the divas or what's going on, but I will not let you vanish." Punk vowed.

"If something were to happen-"

"It won't." He assured me.

"I know, but if something were." I looked up into his soft brown eyes. "Promise me you won't forget me."

"Forget you? Lexi." Punk softly said, stroking my chin. "I've already lost someone I cared about. I'm not going to lose you too."

I swallowed hard, forcing myself to break his gaze.

"Hey." Punk called my attention back to him. "You _won't_ disappear. If something were to happen, which it won't, I will find you. I won't let you down like I let AJ."

"You didn't let her down." I comforted.

"Well, regardless, we don't know what's going on. I don't make promises lightly, Lexi, but I won't let you fade out like they did, or die trying. I promise you that."

Only time would tell if Punk could keep his promises.


	4. Chapter 4

Punk and I spent an incredible weekend together. We were either focused on work or focused on each other. Raw and Smackdown TV went by in a flash. Before we knew it, it was Wednesday. Our first day off in a week.

"You sure about going home?" Punk asked. "You can always come with me."

"To Chicago?" I raised an eyebrow. "I thought you had plans?"

"Jessie will understand, given these circumstances." He said. "You can always spend time with me and the girls."

Time with him and his two precious daughters, Shannon and Amy. That did sound tempting.

"Actually, that sounds wonderful." I told him. "But I need to get home. I have a bunch of things to tend to."

"Okay." Punk reluctantly agreed. "But you text me, alright?"

"You got it." I assured him with a smile.

Home was a quiet little town in Tennessee of a population under 20,000. It was the type of place were most of us in town grew up together. Most of the townspeople knew everyone and there were definitely nosy neighbors.

I lived in my childhood home that I inherited after my parents passed away several years ago. It was a small ranch home, still quaint with the front porch swing and the roses my mother used to tend do.

"You really ought to hire someone to work on the rose bed." My elderly neighbor, Gladys, informed me as I came out that morning to get the paper.

"I'll keep that in mind." I told her, trying not to engage her in conversation.

"How are things going with that young man of yours?" Gladys asked.

"Young man?" I stopped in mid-stride, the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end.

"Aren't you dating that tattooed boy from Illinois? My nephew showed me a picture."

I slowly relaxed. I gave her a polite smile and nod. "I am, yes. He's good. He's spending time with his daughters right now."

"Aww well, that's nice. You take care of yourself, Alexis. I worry about you being by yourself."

One thing I didn't have to worry about was something going on in my house without Gladys knowing about it.

I puttered around the house for a few hours, cleaning up the kitchen and making sure bills got paid. I went to the small hardware store and bought a new ceiling fan for the living room, feeling quite accomplished when I replaced the broken one myself.

I wished I had taken up Punk's offer to go to Chicago. It occurred to me that we also had tomorrow off, too. I could fly out tonight and spend all day tomorrow with him.

"Hey." He greeted on the first ring.

"Hi. So, I was thinking."

"Dangerous past time, Lexi."

"Shut up, Punk." I playfully said.

"Lexi, I think you earned the right to call me Phil."

"Sorry, it's a habit. Phil, do you still want me in Chicago?"

"Are you kidding? Yeah!"

"Great. I just need to do one more thing and I'll catch the first flight out."

After finishing my last errand at my bank, I bought my plane ticket, packed a bag with clean clothes and gear, and got in my car to head to Nashville. I called Phil after I went through security, but reached his voice mail.

"Hey babe, I'm sure you're busy with the girls. I'll be boarding in twenty so I'm turning off the phone. I should reach you by 7. I can't wait to see you, Phil."

I turned off my phone, sighing as I tossed it into my carry on bag. I grabbed a water bottle and an apple from a newsstand and waited. The apple was gone quickly and emptied a quarter of the water. I wish I had thought to grab a book or something while I wait for the boarding call.

"Hey, stranger." I heard a familiar voice say in the seat next to me.

I gave a startled cry. How did Evan Bourne get there?

"Evan, Jesus you scared me." I said, covering my heart with my hands.

"Sorry, Alexis." He said with his infectious smile.

"Where did you come from?" I asked.

"Here. There. Where do any of us come from, really?"

O..kay. That's strange.

"Where you flying to?" I asked. My mind started to race. I didn't remember Evan living in Tennessee.

"That depends." He said.

I paused, feeling the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. "On?"

"You." He simply said.

"Evan, what are you talking about?" I asked, taking a long gulp from the water bottle. This was highly unusual, even for him.

"How about that raincheck now, Alexis?" He asked.

"I'm actually going to Chicago to spend time with Phil." I told him.

His lips curled into a snarl. "Phil?"

"Um, Punk." I stammered. I felt incredibly nervous the longer Evan looked at me. I downed the rest of the water bottle.

He stared at me for a moment. "I'm going to ask again."

"My...plane." What the hell was going on? My entire body started to shake and my vision was blurring. "Is going to board."

"Yeah." Evan nodded. "Only you won't be on it."

"I...won't?" My voice started to slur. I couldn't help but yawn as I suddenly couldn't keep my eyes open.

"You should feel honored, Alexis." Evan slowly said, low in my ear.

"Honored?" I managed to get the word out.

"Yes. See, you've been chosen."

"Chosen?"

"By my friend, yes. I sure hope you're the one, Alexis. I don't want you to meet the same fate as the others have."

The words barely computed as I slumped in my chair.

"She's okay, just really tired." I managed to hear Evan say to someone.

My eyes wouldn't open. My limbs refused to move. For a few precious moments, I could only hear.

"Do what you can to not anger him, or you won't be found either." Evan whispered in my ear.

And that's the last thing I remembered before losing control over my body and senses.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: I don't like switching views during a story, but this one I will have to occasionally to tell everything.

* * *

He must have viewed the airport security footage a hundred times.

There had been Lexi, enjoying an apple and waiting for her plane to start boarding to come to him. There had been footage of someone following her throughout the airport, switching out water bottles. No one had been able to find the bottle, the cleaning crew got there before the authorities, but the way Lexi acted she had to have been drugged.

Lexi's bag arrived in Chicago, but she never did.

Whoever this guy was, he was good. He made sure to sit so that there wasn't a camera that caught his face when he spoke with her. The look of fear filled her eyes as the stranger in the hoodie continued to speak. She fell into his arms and they boarded a plane. Not to Chicago, her original destination, but to Colorado. The hooded man had new boarding passes under pseudonyms. Still hadn't a clue who he was. They were still waiting on the authorities from the Denver International Airport to see if they have anything that could shed further light.

"Thanks, Hunter, for showing me this." Punk said. "I know you certainly didn't have to."

"You're right. I didn't. But I know you want to find Lexi. I figured this was a start."

"I promised her, you know." Punk solemnly said.

"Then you can't break your promise, can you? Why don't you take some time off? You know...clear your head?" Hunter suggested.

"You know, I hear that Colorado is nice this time a year." Punk slowly said after a few moments.

"I was thinking the same thing." Hunter said with a half smile.

He didn't know what he would find in Denver, but it was a start at least.

When AJ first disappeared, Punk thought that she had left him. They had gotten into a fight and he wanted to give her a few days to cool off. When those few days turned into a week, he knew something was up. But by then, she was gone and any evidence that they might have been able to gather was gone.

This time was different. He wouldn't let Lexi go the same way.

"Please be careful." Jessie implored him over the phone.

"Jess, of course." Punk quickly told her. "Take care of yourself."

As he hung up, the very real fact washed over him that he might've said goodbye to his family for the last time.


	6. Chapter 6

I wasn't sure if it was the pounding in my head or the throbbing from my shoulder that woke me up. I turned my head and felt my muscles immediately pop.

"Ow." I groaned.

"Easy, Alexis." An unrecognizable voice told me.

It took me several minutes to be able to will my limbs to work. My eyes slowly opened, trying to get my bearings. The room spun for a few more minutes until I was finally able to focus.

"Where...where am I?" I asked, my voice gravely.

A part of me was both mad and relieved to see Evan Bourne sitting on the foot of the bed I was lying on.

"Evan, what the fuck?" My voice suddenly stronger.

My wrists were bound to the headboard on the bed. One of my ankles was tied to the post, the other was handcuffed to the bar connecting the posts. I could move, but only barely.

I was in a bedroom in what appeared to be a log cabin. It was small, with very minimal furniture. Two paintings of flowers hung on the wall. It had a small door which appeared to be to a closet.

"I'm sorry about your shoulder. You came out after we landed in Denver. I had to separate your shoulder to keep you from running away."

"What?" I asked. I had no idea what he was talking about.

"So I had to drug you again. Sorry about that." Evan cheerfully said. "This wouldn't have happened if you had come willingly on Friday."

He was smiling at me as if we were having a normal, happy conversation. I pulled at my restraints but couldn't break free.

"Do yourself a favor and don't struggle." He told me, the smile still plastered on his face. "You're going to need your strength."

"What the fuck is all this? What's going on?" I demanded.

"Hey, hey. Calm down." He soothingly said, patting me on the leg. "Do you remember what I said to you in Nashville?"

"No." I shook my head. The last thing I remember was hanging up the phone after leaving Phil a voice mail.

Phil! Oh my God, he must be going out of his mind right now.

"Don't make him angry, or you'll end up like the others." Evan told me.

The others? The other divas. I swallowed hard, fear washing over me.

"Who is him, Evan?" I asked.

"I like you, Alexis. I don't want to burn you."

"Burn me?" I questioned.

Evan nodded. "Like I had to do with the others after he was done."

That would be why no one has been able to uncover the bodies. There weren't any to find.

"Everything will be okay." Evan tried to reassure me. "I really hope you are the one."

"The one?" I asked. I had to keep him talking. I needed to bide time until I could formulate a plan.

"You were chosen." Evan beamed at me. "If he's right, then your life will be a long and happy one. If not..."

"Burned." Gotcha. "Who is he?" I asked again.

"Ah, I see she's awake and cognitive." I heard a voice from the bedroom door state.

My eyes opened wide. "Wade?"

Wade Barrett leaned casually against the wooden wall, smiling warmly at me. Last I heard, Wade had injured his ACL and was going to be gone for a few months. My heart sank realizing that it was a cover to get him off the road.

"Hi, Alexis." Wade greeted in his rough British accent.

"Hi." I swallowed hard. "Can you get me out of these bids?"

"That's entirely up to you." Wade said. "Evan?"

Evan unlocked the cuffed ankle and scrambled away from the bed. Wade had his eyes locked on me, taking up Evan's spot. Wade grabbed my foot, pulling my shoe and sock off and began to massage.

My entire body tensed up feeling his hands on my skin.

I couldn't wrap my mind around this bizarre situation.

"Evan said I had been chosen?" I tried to make my voice sound as normal as I could.

"That's right, my lovely. See, I thought AJ was the one at first. But after three days she disappointed me. Eve was another disappointment. Alicia Fox came to me, but that ended, too." Wade told me.

I could feel a large lump in my throat forming that no matter how hard I swallowed, wouldn't go away. "And Eva?"

"She just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time." Wade told me.

Poor Eva. I looked away as I felt tears start to fill my eyes.

"Oh, hey. Don't cry, love." Wade moved up the bed to sit beside me, brushing away my tears. "I didn't want to kill those women, but I had to."

"So, what, if I'm not what you're expecting, you'll kill me too?" I asked.

"I don't think it will come to that, but that's up to you." Wade softly said, brushing more tears from my cheeks. "You are special, Alexis."

"What about their families?" I questioned. "They had people who miss them, who stay awake at night wondering what happened?"

"I grow tired talking about the past, Alexis." He sternly told me. "I will win your heart. Just like CM Punk did."

He said Phil's name with such disdain that it made me cringe. My reaction made him chuckle deep within his throat.

"No time like the present." Wade slid away from me. My eyes wandered as he sat back down at the edge of the bed, taking my foot in my hands. "You belong to me now. You will learn the rules."

"Rules? For obedience?"

"The sooner you learn that the only power you have for your fate lies with me, the easier this transition will go."

He caressed my foot lovingly for a second, before snapping my ankle. I screamed out in pain, fresh tears flowing down my cheeks. My heart pounded against my rib cage, the pain rocked my body. My leather restraints cut in my wrists as I pulled hard.

"You are reliant on me, love." Wade told me.

My head fell hard against the pillow, my ankle throbbing. The pain washed over me and I was consumed by the darkness.


	7. Chapter 7

When I awoke, the pain had subsided and my ankle was taped up. That leg wasn't restrained, but I knew it would be useless to try to use it.

"How are you feeling?" Evan asked me.

"Just peachy." I dryly said.

"This doesn't have to be a nightmare, you know. You can just give in to him."

"Evan, why are you here? What is your part in this?" I asked.

"The entire roster is beside themselves over you being gone." He told me, ignoring my question. "Punk was ordered to take time off."

"Take time off?" My heart dared to feel hopeful.

If he wasn't at work, that means he would be searching for me.

"Hunter ordered it. Said he was in no condition to work. I should get going." He said.

Evan gave me a warm smile that I have quickly grown to despise. "You be good and I'll see you at work."

And I didn't see another person for two days.

I called and yelled but Wade didn't show. I didn't get food or water during that time. After I lost my voice shouting, I began to cry until I had no tears left to shed. I was going to die here, bound to this bed, and the last anyone will have heard from me is the voice mail I left on Phil's phone.

Strength had long left my body, but my resolved stayed the same. If I was going to die, I wanted to at least keep my dignity in tact.

"Hello, love." Wade warmly greeted as he entered, sitting down a tray of food on a table by the bed.

I kept my mouth shut and stared up at the ceiling.

"Oh, come on now, love. Don't be mad at me. That's not the way to start this off."

"This?" I snapped. "You having me drugged, kidnapping me, breaking my ankle then left me alone for days without food or water?" I counted off his offenses. "You're sick, Wade."

"I thought you would have learned by now that your fate lies with me, so you'd better start being nice." Wade sternly told me.

"I don't play nice." I sharply said. "Not after my ankle was purposely shattered."

"You think that was bad?" Wade's eyes flashed with anger. "You haven't seen bad yet."

"Is this how you get your kicks? By stealing girls and torturing them? What's a matter, Wade? Can't get a date unless she's unconscious?" I challenged.

Wade rushed over to the bed, his hand wrapped around my throat. Instead of fear filling my eyes, anger did.

"I could end your life in an instant. Don't think I won't." He told me, giving my neck a squeeze.

"Go ahead." I choked out, pushing my throat further into his hands.

Wade kept his eyes locked fiercely on mine for several tense minutes before releasing his hold. I coughed hard, trying desperately to regain my breath. I could still feel the pressure from his fingers on my skin.

"I don't want to kill you, Alexis. So don't make me."

He reached for my throat again, only this time he was gently caressing my skin.

"You amaze me, Alexis. It's not going to be easy to break you like I did the others, but I will."

I kept my face expressionless as he spoke.

"Maybe that was the problem. They broke too easily." He told me. "But you won't, will you? Are you the one that can match me, Alexis?"

His hands moved from my neck down my torso, unbuttoning my shirt, and pushed aside the fabric. Wade licked his lips, gazing down my body. He bent down and planted a chaste kiss at the swell of my breasts.

"First, you eat." He said, suddenly backing off the bed and to the table nearby.

"Can I have my hands to eat?" I asked.

"Oh, no, not yet. You haven't earned the right to your hands." Wade chuckled. "You will eat by my hand, or you don't eat at all."

If it wasn't for the fact that I was starving, I would have spat in his face. Truthfully, I wasn't sure I had it in me at this point.

Wade came back to my side with a plate full of a variety of items: grapes, grilled chicken, and fried potato wedges. I sipped water from a straw and ate everything he put in my mouth.

"Very good, Alexis. See? It doesn't have to be difficult." He said after I drank the entire glass of water.

I gave him a slight nod, just thankful to have food in my system again.

Wade sat the plate down and brushed some of my hair from my face.

"You really are beautiful, love." He said, gazing down my body again.

"Thank you." I emotionlessly said.

I cried out in surprise when Wade slapped me hard across the cheek. I could feel the blood pool in my cheek as my head whipped back.

His breathing grew harsher, his hands once again around my throat. "The others begged me to spare their lives, Alexis." He sneered. "But I would bet you won't beg, will you?"

I didn't say anything as he once again tightened his hand.

"I can see it in your eyes. You won't beg. Good. I don't think I could take another simpering female."

"Not me." I said through gritted teeth.

"I want to be good to you, Alexis." He released my throat.

His hands moved down again to my cleavage, giving my breast a hard squeeze.

"Want to be good to me?" He asked.

I wasn't going to beg for my life. That didn't mean I didn't want to live. Slowly, I nodded.

"Let's see what we can do about you earning your hands free." He said in a low voice before bending down to kiss me.

My blood instantly chilled when his lips met mine. His mouth molded to mine, trying to coax me into kissing him back.

Wade sighed when he failed to illicit a response, pulling slightly away from me.

"If you aren't accommodating, love, I'll be forced to be less than gentle with you." He said. "I would hate to bloody this pretty bedspread."

"Something tells me you actually would love that, Wade." I bitterly said.

A slow smile crept upon his lips. "Or maybe I'll just bloody CM Punk?"

That put a bolt of fear in me. "He has nothing to do with this."

"Oh, doesn't he? Is he not the reflection I see in your eyes, love?"

I closed my eyes and looked away from him. He cupped his hand under my chin and forced me to look back.

"I've seen you two together, Alexis. You can't lie to me."

"Wouldn't dream of it." I roughly said.

Wade nodded, kissing me again. This time, I kissed him back. I held back the tears that were threatening to fall. There wasn't much I could do, but if this somehow protects Phil, I would give in that much.

Wade broke the kiss, smiling at me. "That wasn't so hard, was it?"

"Nope." I lied.

"You would do well to remember that, Alexis. Our fun is just beginning."


	8. Chapter 8

Colorado ended being a dead end.

The authorities wouldn't show him anything from the security cameras until he made a phone call to Hunter. The footage they were able to gather with Lexi showed her, but still didn't show the face of her kidnapper. The man wore a dark blue hood that covered his face. Nothing visible on him gave a clue as to his identity.

Still, he was hopeful. Lexi seemed to come out of her drug induced state long enough to attempt to get away. His girl was a fighter. Although it was hard to see the villain dislocate her shoulder when she tried to run through the tunnel. A needle in her neck sealed her fate before any other passenger or airport employee could see there was trouble.

There was a car ready for them as they exited. Lexi was unconscious in this strangers arms as she was placed in the backseat. No license plate to identify the vehicle.

That's all the information he could gather at the airport.

Phil did everything he could think of. Flashed Lexi's picture around, hoping someone in Denver would have seen her. He even appeared on several news programs, begging for any information about her whereabouts.

Still his phone didn't ring. Still had no new information about her.

There's no way she was going to disappear into thin air. Lexi was still alive.

Her fighting spirit from the security footage gave him hope.

"You're going to worry yourself sick." His best friend, Colt Cabana, told him.

"What other choice do I have?" Phil asked.

"I guess it would be too much to say to believe in the authority to find her."

"You mean, like they found AJ? Or Eve? Or"

"Alicia. I know." Colt sighed.

"I'm not giving up on her." Phil told him.

"Not asking you to." Colt paused. "Give me a day or so and I'll meet you out there."

"You're coming to help?"

"Lexi is important to you, which means she's important to me. I'll help you search."

Phil knew it was a needle in a haystack, so anyone who wanted to help was welcomed by him.

If only he knew that he was searching in the wrong state.


	9. Chapter 9

_That's what I'm afraid of._ I despondently thought to myself.

Wade reached down and pulled a knife out of a holster attached to his ankle. The blade shined brightly as he held it up to my face.

"Is that a part of your fun?" I asked.

"Our fun, depending on you." Wade corrected.

"My mistake." I quietly said.

Wade cut my bra straps so that the fabric now hung loosely at the side. He reached behind me and unhooked the back, tossing the material away from me. He stabbed the wood above my head, the knife sticking out of the cabin wall.

"You are perfect." He said, admiring me.

I felt increasingly dirty under his gaze. My unbuttoned shirt was further pushed to the side, giving him more access to my skin.

Wade squeezed my breasts, his breathing starting to become harsh. "Incredible." He muttered before taking a nipple into his mouth.

My mind and body screamed for him to stop, but I swallowed the impulse. His tongue swirled and sucked the tender flesh, trying to work it to hard.

"Alexis." He moaned into my skin. "I will kill Punk if you force me." He reminded.

I closed my eyes and whimpered. That seemed to be enough to satisfy him.

"Very good." He muttered before continuing to pleasure himself against my body.

The sound of my pants coming undone seemed to ring in my ears. He removed the pants leg from my one leg that wasn't restrained, sliding the other down to the ankle. I watched in horror as he cut my panties away from my body, moving himself in between my thighs.

He groaned as he entered me. My body tensed up from the pain which seemed to go unnoticed by him.

"Alexis." He moaned, thrusting deep in me. "You feel amazing."

I balled my hands into fists, my knuckles turning white. I felt anything but amazing in that moment.

My groans and whimpers seemed to pass off as moans of pleasure for him. He continued to pump away until he found his release. I closed my eyes tight as he withdrew from me, evidence cascading out of me and onto the bedspread.

"You will learn that you are mine." Wade said in a low voice in my ear. "And as such, are branded."

"Branded?" The question left my lips before I could think.

Wade pulled a lighter out of the pocket of his pants and slid a ring off of his finger. He gave me a creepy smile before undoing the restraint on my left wrist. He quickly got my arm in a wrist lock, making sure I couldn't move.

"Branded." He reiterated.

The lighter flicked to life and he held the ring under it. Dread crept over me as I realized that the ring was actually a crest that he was heating up. He pressed the hot metal in my skin, burning my flesh. I screamed in pain, trying to pull away, but I couldn't break his hold. Blood trickled down my arm but he wouldn't let go. When he finally let go, the emblem was seared into my skin. Wade sucked on the bloodied wound, causing me to scream even more.

My arm fell limply to my side as he left the room, reappearing moments later with a cold wash cloth and bandage. After he cleaned me up, Wade grabbed a fistful of my hair, looking fiercely into my eyes.

"Say it." He ordered.

The pain from the heated metal had rocked my body. I looked at him weakly, shaking my head ever so slightly.

The knife reappeared in his hand, slicing my skin at my shoulder. I choked on my tears, whimpering as the sheets underneath me turned crimson. Wade lapped the blood away until it clotted.

"Say it." He ordered again.

"I'm yours." I managed to whisper the words.

"Louder." He commanded.

It took me a few moments to stop sobbing long enough to give him what he wanted.

"Wade, I'm yours."


	10. Chapter 10

The knock on Punk's hotel room pulled him out of the trance he had been in.

"It's about time." He mumbled under his breath.

To his surprise, standing behind his expected friend Colt was one of the last people he expected to see.

"Look what I picked up at the airport." Colt joked.

"Moxley?" Punk asked, raising an eyebrow. "What are you doing here?"

"Want to take a guess?" Moxley said, brushing past him.

"Uh, hi friend." Colt jokingly said.

"Hey, thanks for coming." Punk told Colt, giving him a short hug. He turned to Moxley, the realization coming over his face. "Jessie sent you?"

"You got it." Moxley nodded. "She figured you needed a hand."

"Tell her thanks, but Colt and I got this. You should go." Punk told him.

"No way." Moxley shook his head. "Jessie's right, you need any extra hands you can get."

"Look, I appreciate it, but you should go home and look after our family." Punk sternly said.

"See, that's why I can't. Our family. If anything were to happen to you, Shannon and Amy might not recover." Moxley said.

"He's right." Colt said. "If this maniac has Lexi that means that he's not targeting anyone else. Jessie can take care of herself and the kids."

"Alright." Punk reluctantly agreed. "Do you have any thoughts?"

"I have a buddy in Las Vegas that is helping us out. He's a cop. He says he's going to help us." Moxley told him.

"Nevada? But Lexi landed in Denver." Punk pointed out.

"Marshall thinks that it was a ruse. He doesn't think Lexi is in Colorado." Moxley told him.

"So where does he recommend we search?" Colt asked.

"Look, whoever this guy is has proven to be clever and demented. He's not going to screw up. Marshall thinks we should start looking in rural, less populated areas." Moxley said.

Punk gave his two friends a grateful smile. He really should thank Jessie for meddling later. He had a feeling that it was going to get worse before he found Lexi and time was not on their side.

For the first time in his life, he prayed. If there was a God, please let Lexi be okay.


	11. Chapter 11

Wade must have been satisfied with his evenings endeavors. He rolled me over to my right side and curled up behind me. His arm draped over my stomach, his face pressed into my injured left shoulder. Within a few minutes, he started snoring. It worked. I managed to get Wade to believe he had successfully broken me.

As strange as it seemed, I felt oddly relaxed. I could close my eyes and almost make myself believe I was back on the bus with Phil cuddled up beside me and Kofi snoring in his bunk.

I had to keep memories like that close to my chest, to help protect my heart. I had to keep hope alive.

Phil would keep his promise and rescue me. I did everything I could to not concentrate on the question plaguing my thoughts: would he be too late?

I eventually fell asleep, but it was far from restful. Events from the day chased me in my dream. Everything was crimson from free flowing blood. I couldn't tell if it was mine or Phil's. Possibly both. It just confirmed in my head how dangerous Wade is and the very fine line I would have to walk in order to survive.

I couldn't let Phil become a target either. I knew it was more than a threat from Wade.

I woke up to Wade nibbling on my ear, his hands caressing my inner thigh.

"Good morning, love." He whispered low in my ear.

"Morning."

"Sleep well?" He asked.

"Hard to when I'm still partially tied down." I said.

There was a long pause, enough to have me worried that I had crossed a line. Wade rolled me on my back, stroking my cheek.

"Fair point." Wade said, reaching up and releasing my right wrist from the bed post.

As soon as I was free, I closed my unbuttoned shirt. Wade unfastened my right ankle, rubbing up my leg in the process.

I was given a cream colored nightie and matching thong to wear. It didn't leave much to the imagination, but at least I wasn't naked.

Wade scooped me up in his arms and carried me out of the bedroom, giving me my first real look at the cabin.

I was impressed with how large it was. Certainly comfortable with a TV and entertainment center in the spacious living room. A modern kitchen was off to the back of the living room. Wade sat me down on the couch and I was able to look out the window for the first time in days.

I couldn't see anything but trees and grass. We must be out in the middle of nowhere.

"Wyoming." Wade told me, seemingly reading my mind. "Not another human for miles."

My heart sank even lower. My response must have been clear on my face to make Wade grin at me.

"No one will ever find you out here, love. This place doesn't technically exist."

"Yet here I am."

"You are mine. You said it yourself last night." He said.

"I know."

Wade watched me for a moment before turning on the TV. "I have something I want to show you." He said.

I got as comfortable as I could on the couch, with my left ankle still wrapped up. Wade placed my feet in his lap after he turned on a DVD player.

"Think of this as saying goodbye to your former life." Wade told me.

I gasped in horror, watching me on the TV welcome Phil into my hotel room the first time we made love.

"How?" I questioned.

Wade grinned. "I told you I had been watching you. I have videos of you on his bus as well as texts and calls."

"You bugged my phone?"

"Of course." He nonchalantly said. "How else could I keep tabs on you?"

He made me watch the entire video, making his own commentary track along it.

"You looked incredibly sexy." He muttered low in my ear, rubbing my knee.

If he thought watching this would further break me down, he was sadly mistaken. The exact opposite happened. The more I watched video of me with Phil, the stronger my resolve got.

I had no hopes of escaping the cabin, but maybe I could figure out a way to let him know I was here, alive, and still fighting.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Wade's iPhone on the coffee table. A plan started to form in my head.

"Turn that off." I strongly told him. Wade raised an eyebrow at me at the unexpected comment.

"Can't watch anymore?" He asked, smirking at me.

"That's not something I want to focus on." I told him, my right hand stroking up his arm. "I'm yours, not his, after all."

His face lit up. "That's more like it."

It took everything in me not to shudder when he kissed me. I reminded myself my mission as I kissed him back. His hands gripped my breasts, giving them a squeeze. I managed to make a moaning sound, arching my back to further push my chest into his hands. My fingertips stroked his muscular chest, feeling the goosebumps it caused.

I never felt more disgusted with myself as I nibbled on his ear. Thankfully it had the desired affect. Wade lowered me onto my back on the couch, removing my nightie in the process. My body wiggled as he suckled on my nipples, giving the illusion of pleasure.

"Thank Christ you've come around." He said in between kissing down my belly and thighs.

I gripped his shoulders as he plunged into me, lifting my hips up to meet his movements.

"You are so incredible." He groaned, kissing my neck.

My mind was on autopilot, continuing my actions to work him increasingly into a frenzy. I faked an orgasm which sent him over the edge, emptying himself into me.

Wade kissed my forehead when he pulled out, excusing himself to the bathroom to clean himself as well as get me a washcloth.

I had his guard down enough that he forgot about his cell phone. As soon as the door shut, I grabbed it, dialing Phil's number. I managed to pull myself up and stumble to the kitchen, grabbing a frying pan.

"Come on, come on." I hurriedly whispered. Damn, went to voicemail.

"Phil, it's me. I'm alive in a cabin in Wyoming-" I shrieked as the bathroom door opened.

Wade looked livid seeing the phone in my hand. I smacked him with the frying pan when he advanced, knocking him to the ground.

"Phil, please I don't have that much time-"

"You sure don't." Wade growled.

The phone dropped from my hands onto the kitchen floor. Another scream and blood splattered across the glass and tile. I dropped to the ground in agony.

The last thing I saw was the call ending.


	12. Chapter 12

Punk's entire body shook as he replayed the voice mail for the fifth time.

He thought it was strange that Wade Barrett would be calling him. He was supposed to be at home recuperating from surgery and they weren't exactly buddies. He should've picked up. It wouldn't have stopped the scream that followed, but he at least could have talked to her. He couldn't help but finish the thought that that might have been his last chance to speak to her.

Her screams echoed in his ear. He had never heard the sound of pure terror like that before.

It struck him that he didn't hear Lexi beg or apologize. There was screams and whimpers, then nothing.

It was the eerie silence on the line before the voice mail cut off that scared him the most.

Moxley sprung into action the minute the they heard her message. Authorities were notified, work had begun to search for her. The police managed to track down the last cell tower Wade's phone connected to.

His heart thudded in his chest as they closed in on what they believed to be the cabin.

"Lexi!" Punk yelled as they entered.

The carnage that was left made his stomach turn.

Blood covered the kitchen floor. Small, bloodied hand prints were all over a cabinet door. Wade's shattered phone was next to the bathroom door.

Torn clothes littered the lone bedroom. More blood on the sheets.

Lexi had managed to let him know where she is and probably paid with her life.

"You don't know that." Moxley told him.

"Look around you and tell me you still think she's alive." Punk said.

"Yeah, I do. Because she fought like hell, Punk. Yes, she's hurt, but I do think she's still alive."

Punk looked over at the man he once considered a rival. He could see it in the other man's eyes that he wasn't just saying that to offer comfort. He really meant it.

"Thanks." Punk sincerely said.

Time was quickly ticking away. They knew it. Moxley and Punk left the authorities continue to search the cabin for further clues.

They had no idea of knowing how far Barrett and Lexi could have gotten in the amount of time it took them to find the cabin. He had no intention on wasting time. Colt opted to stay behind with the cops and give updates.

They found a small amount of blood outside the cabin along with singular set of muddy foot prints that led to dry grass headed into the surrounding woods.

"You notice anything?" Moxley asked.

"Yeah. No tire tracks." Punk noted.

"Exactly. They couldn't have gotten far."

Both men ran off in the direction of the last visible footprints, not knowing that they had trampled on the roses grown because of the ashes of the four missing women.


	13. Chapter 13

The pain in my left leg threatened to consume me, but I was going on pure adrenaline.

I was in bad shape. When Wade saw me on his phone, he lost it. My left arm now hangs loosely by my side due to him once again dislocating my shoulder. My already broken ankle had been further smashed when he took the frying pan I had hit him with to my leg, smacking me in my knee until I was bloodied. Pretty sure I was also dealing with broken ribs and I couldn't stop the blood from the open gash on my stomach. I could no longer see out of my left eye, my nose was definitely broken.

But was it worth it? Hell yes. Even if I don't survive the next hour.

I managed to get my licks in, too. As he was carrying me out of the cabin over his shoulder, I slipped out, kneeing him in the nose and breaking it. I have his skin underneath my fingernails from scratching his face. I'm hoping I managed to at least hurt one of his ribs before limping off.

Was that worth it? Knowing that if he gets his hands on me again, it will mean my death? Yes.

I could barely use my left leg, but I couldn't let that stop me.

I tried to keep my body low in the tall grass, doing everything I could to stay behind the trees. In the distance I could hear a low whistle accompany an occasional cough or high pitched wheeze.

Yep, I hurt his ribs too.

"Alexis." Wade called out. "Show yourself now, and spare yourself from further humiliation."

Humiliation? You mean, like hiding naked in the woods while a mad man searches for me? I don't know how much worse it could get, but I didn't want to find out.

"Lexi!" I heard an impossibly familiar voice cry out.

Phil! The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end. But if I called out to him, Wade would hear me.

"Lexi, I'm here!" Phil called out to me.

It wasn't a electronic recording or my imagination. He was really here.

"Lexi!" Another voice from a different area called.

Ambrose?

"Come out from hiding, Alexis." Wade's voice sounded much closer than the other two men.

All three went silent, but I could still hear movement around me. My heart thudded in my chest, trying to come up with a game plan. Wade was definitely closer to me and I couldn't risk giving away my position.

If only I could climb up a tree to see where Dean and Phil was, but there was no way that was happening. I couldn't keep moving, not in my condition. I sank down to the cold grass, leaning up against a tree. It was becoming harder to breathe, my heart pumping hard, making more blood drip out of the gash. If I was still, it was fine, but if I breathed in, it hurt. Soon, I would be lost either due to lack of blood or the pain rendering me unconscious.

Out of the corner of my good eye, I saw a large deer. I threw a rock to make the deer run. I had hoped I would be lucky enough for the deer to cause enough of a distraction that Wade would think it was me.

My luck had just ran out.

"Alexis." Wade calmly said, clicking his tongue at me. He gripped me by the shoulders, forcing me to my feet. I cried out from the pain, struggling to stand up properly.

Everything next happened so fast. I heard Dean and Phil call out to me, telling me to hold on. Wade stood behind me, his arm wrapped tightly around my throat, starting to cut off oxygen.

"It really didn't have to be this way." Wade said low in my ear. I felt the tip of his knife rest under my rib cage.

"Let her go." I heard Phil order.

"One more step and I'll break her neck." Wade told him.

"She doesn't have to die."

"Doesn't she?"

Wade had been so focused on me and Phil that he didn't hear Dean come up behind him. Dean hit him hard across the back of his head with a heavy tree branch, sending us both flying. Unfortunately the knife was also plunged into my side. Dean pulled Wade off of me and I lost track of them. Phil cradled me in his arms, cupping his hand under my chin.

"Lexi." Phil softly said.

"You...you came." I managed to get out.

"Of course I came. You need to hold on."

With extreme care, the knife was removed from my flesh. He wrapped his hoodie around me, putting pressure on my fresh wound.

"Lexi, don't leave me." He implored me. "Stay awake, you hear me?"

Yes, I heard. But I couldn't say anything. I wanted to reassure him that I was going to be fine now that he was here.

But I couldn't. All I could do was look into his chocolate eyes. It became a struggle to breathe and my eyelids became heavier and heavier.

"Lexi! No, no you can't. Hold on." Phil sobbed, gripping my body tighter.

What I wouldn't give to tell him in that moment that I'd been in love with him for a long time.

That was the last thought in my mind as I slipped from this world and into the next.


	14. Chapter 14

Punk watched helplessly as Lexi took her last breath in his arms.

"Lexi!" Punk shook her body, but she didn't respond. "Lexi?"

Her once lively, warm green eyes was empty and blank. There was no life behind them. Tears dripped from his face onto her cheek, but she didn't blink. His lips touched hers, but she didn't kiss him back.

Lexi was gone.

"No!" Punk shouted. "Lexi, come back to me, please baby."

A cold hand on his shoulder made him jump. He swung his wild eyes up, thankful to see that it was Moxley, not Barrett, beside him, looking like he had been through a battle. His black shirt had been ripped in several places and there was blood coming from his mouth and nose.

Moxley took a knee beside him, taking off his shirt.

"Pack the wound and begin CPR." He ordered.

"How-"

"I know about knife wounds." Moxley cut him off. "She doesn't have much time, unless you want me to do it."

They tore at the material, packing both open wounds in her. Punk tilted her head back and began CPR.

"Barrett?" Punk asked as he began chest compressions.

"Dead." Moxley flatly told him. "Punk..."

"No! Don't tell me to let her go. I won't."

He pinched her nose and breathed into her mouth several times, before beginning the compressions again.

Moxley must have told the authorities where they were. Within a few minutes, they were surrounded by cops and medical personnel.

"Punk, let go." Colt touched his friends shoulder.

He smacked Colt's shoulder away, sneering. "Leave me alone."

Colt and Moxley grabbed him by the shoulders and yanked him away. Punk kicked and screamed until he saw a team of medics surround Lexi.

A fog seemed to settle around them in the woods. Punk shivered, not sure if it was from the cold. He held his breath for several minutes, trying to will her body to respond.

"I got a pulse!" One of the medics exclaimed.

Maybe there is a God after all.

Punk released his breath as he fell to his knees and wept. One of the police officers came over, offering Punk his hand.

"You may have saved her life. Good job." The officer stated.

"What happens now?" Punk asked.

"She needs to be flown by helicopter to the hospital. The nearest hospital is 45 miles away, she won't make it by bus. As for you." The officer said, turning to Moxley. "I've got to place you under arrest."

"What? Why?" Punk asked.

"For the murder of Wade Barrett." The cop said, spinning Moxley around.

"No, wait." Punk got up, shoving the cop away.

"It's okay." Moxley calmly said. "We'll get it sorted out. Go with Lexi."


	15. Chapter 15

"Phil!" A familiar voice called in the hospital corridor.

He turned to see Jessie rushing towards him, her arms already out. He collapsed in her arms, burying himself in her hair as she gently lowered them into two chairs that were nearby.

"It's going to be okay." She soothingly said.

He couldn't speak as he sobbed into her shoulder. Seeing his best friend allowed him the breakdown he desperately needed.

"It's okay." She softly said, rocking him gently. It was the same action that she had done a thousand times to their children, but he didn't care. Punk needed that comfort, needed that moment to be weak.

And there was no one like Jessie that could pick up his pieces when he breaks down.

She led him into the waiting room, still giving him her shoulder to cry on.

"Has there been any word?" She asked when he had started to calm down.

"Very little. The doctors...she's not good, Jess."

"I know, honey."

"You-"

"I went to the police station first before coming here."

Right. Moxley was still in custody.

"Is he-"

"Jon's fine. We don't think the DA is going to charge him for murder. He's claiming self-defense."

"Of course it was." Punk scoffed. "Barrett was going to kill Lexi."

"Hey, hey." Jessie stroked a hand down his back, calming him down. "You know most of this is formality. It'll get straightened out."

"Is that why you're here instead of with him?"

"He's being released on bail in a few hours. Court just has to process paperwork. So here I am."

They sat in silence for several minutes, resting against each other.

"They don't think Lexi will regain full use of her left leg." Punk told her.

"What's going on now?" Jessie asked.

"Apparently Barrett used a lot of different kind of drugs in her system. Her heart...she's in surgery."

Lexi died twice on the way to the hospital and has been listed as being in critical condition. There were a lot of complications that could arise, but the doctors were worked about the damage inflicted on her heart by Wade Barrett.

Her nose had been fixed, the opened wounds had been surgically fixed and stitched. She was alive, but still not stable.

"How far removed have you been?" Jessie asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Have you heard any of the news since you rescued Lexi?"

Rescued? She hasn't been saved yet.

"No." Punk admitted.

"Obviously the news that Barrett was behind the diva kidnappings rocked the WWE. You and Jon are being lauded as heroes."

Some hero he turned out to be. Lexi was still barely hanging on.

"Evan Bourne came forward and admitted to being the guy in the hoodie that took Lexi from the airport." Jessie informed him.

That shocked him. Punk's brown eyes widened as Jessie nodded.

"I know. We were all shocked. Apparently Evan admitted to a whole slew of criminal activities."

"Including what happened to AJ and the others?" Punk slowly asked.

"Yeah." Jessie quietly said. "Yeah, we know what happened."

Punk didn't have it in him in that moment to ask. The look in Jessie's blue eyes told him what he needed to know. Details weren't important in that moment.

Jessie left only to pick up Moxley and came straight back. The three of them waited for several hours before a doctor came to the waiting room.

"She's a fighter." The doctor began. "I managed to repair the damage to her valves. She made it through."

"You don't sound hopeful." Jessie commented.

"Her body has just gone through so much. She's resting now, but I don't know if she's going to wake up."

"Not going to wake up?" Moxley questioned. "What the fuck does that mean?"

"It means that Miss Truman has slipped into a coma. There's nothing medically I can do about that. It's up to her if she wakes."


	16. Chapter 16

Everything around me is darkness. I can't see anything around me, but my body is wracked with pain. I hear Phil's voice calling out to me, pleading me to stay with him. I badly wanted to, but the darkness consumed me.

I kept fighting it, pushing back the void, but it was too heavy and my arms were weak. The pain kept me weakened. Every time I thought about giving in to it, I would hear Phil's voice. I had no way of knowing if it was real or imaginary, but he kept calling to me. I knew that I couldn't let it carry me away.

I was screaming at the top of my lungs, praying that someone would rescue me. No one ever came. Just me and the darkness.

The light was blinding when it came, completely taking me by surprise. I rushed towards it, letting it wash over me with its warmth. Suddenly, I'm surrounded by friends and family who I lost long ago.

"Mom?" I gave a startled cry.

"Hey, Lexi." She said, giving me a hug.

"Oh, no. I'm...I'm not..."

"Yeah, sweetheart, you are." She confirmed.

I gave my dad a hug, expecting to feel grief over my demise. Instead, I only felt happiness being reunited with them.

"Lexi, listen to me." Dad grabbed my hands. "We're glad you're here, but you still have a window of opportunity to go back."

"Go back?" I questioned.

"The window will close shortly, Lexi. Do you want to go back or stay here?" Mom asked.

"I want to stay here." I quickly confirmed.

Why wouldn't I? There was no pain, no heavy darkness. I was back with my family.

"Are you sure?" A familiar voice asked.

I turned to see AJ Lee giving me a welcoming smile.

"I am so sorry-"

"I don't care about that." AJ said. "What happened to me, to all of us was terrible. But trust me that Wade Barrett is paying now. Here." AJ encouraged, offering me her hand.

I looked over at my parents, who both nodded in agreement. AJ let me over to a well, telling me to look down into the water.

Phil and Jessie were huddled together, both were crying. Phil reached over and stroked...my face. I'm lying in a hospital bed but no machines were hooked up to me.

"They are saying goodbye." AJ said. "And his heart is breaking."

"Phil?" I turned to AJ.

"I didn't get a chance, Lexi. But you do."

"Oh, Phil." I sighed, looking down into the well again.

"If you love him, go back." AJ encouraged me. "Be with him. Love each other."

"I want to go." I said.

"I thought as much." AJ flashed me a smile. "Be good to him, Lex."

And then she slapped me on my back, causing me to fall into the well.

Slowly, I returned to my body. I could feel a warm hand give mine a squeeze, a pair of lips brush against my forehead.

"Goodbye, my Lexi." I heard Phil whisper. "Always and forever, I love you."

Just as he was pulling back, I managed to squeeze his hand.

"Lexi?"

I squeezed his hand again, trying to will my eyes to open.

"Jessie, go get a doctor!" Phil excitedly yelled.

My eyes fluttered open. Looking back at me was his chocolate brown ones.

"I love you, too." I told him.

"Lexi!" Phil wrapped his arms around me, pulling me to a seated position. After a moment, I managed to hug him back.

"I'm here." I softly told him, running my fingers through his soft brown hair. "I'm not leaving you."


	17. Chapter 17

Author's note: I'm really sorry it's been a few days, everyone. I have signed a contract to release two books this year so that's been keeping me busy with my publishers. Here's Lexi's final chapter in this story. You can keep up with Jessie, Lexi, and everyone else when I start back with my Total Divas fan fic.

* * *

It had been a long road to recovery. I needed up needing another surgery on my heart due to a weakening of the walls caused by the drugs Wade had given me. Even with the reconstructive surgery I endured on my left knee, I doubted it would ever be the same. My in-ring career was over.

Phil never left my side throughout any of the surgeries. I teased him that it was because he was afraid I would disappear again. He never denied it.

The DA tried to charge Dean with Wade's murder, but after my testimony at the Grand Jury hearing, all charges were dropped. He even apologized for putting us through the rigorous of the hearing. I think Jessie would've loved to have taken his head off for messing with her family, but thankfully it never came to that.

After I was finally released from the hospital, it was difficult for me to return home. It just wasn't the same. When Phil asked if I wanted to move in with him in Chicago, I jumped at the chance. With him, I wasn't alone anymore.

After six months of rehab, I returned to work as a manager. Phil never left my side and always supported me. The limp was barely noticeable unless my knee was really killing me.

One of the hardest things to go through was the trial for Evan Bourne. After so long, having to retell my story to a jury opened up the wounds that I never wanted poked at again, but without my testimony, Evan would've gone unpunished.

I cried on the stand, telling the jury about Evan abducting me and everything he said before Wade sent him away. I don't think there was a dry eye in the court room by the time I was asked to step down from the stand.

It took two years before I felt 100% like myself again. I had worried that Phil would grow tired of my nightmares, panic attacks, and occasional anxiety, even though Wade was dead and Evan was behind bars, but he never did. He was my rock throughout everything.

Jessie, Dean, and the kids felt like a part of my family. I guess it was true, I just didn't realize it for a while.

About six months ago, I found out that I was pregnant. We're expecting a little boy in June. Phil is so beside himself, he's so happy.

I asked him a few months ago if he thought we would still be together if it wasn't for the drama at the start.

"Lexi." He softly said, looking into my eyes. "I love you. I've loved you for a long time. And I'll love you forever."

"I love you too." I said with a smile.

"I'll never stop wishing I could've prevented what happened. I'll never stop thinking about the hell you went through and how I wish it had been me to kill Barrett and not Moxley."

"Stop." I pressed a finger to his lips, shaking my head. "I wouldn't want that on you. Neither would Dean. I'm just glad you got to me when you did."

"Well, I had to keep my promise, didn't I?" Phil asked with a grin.

"That you did. So promise me another thing."

"Anything." Phil quickly agreed.

I chewed on my bottom lip for a second, rubbing my left knee.

"Promise me that you'll love me for the rest of our lives."

Phil stroked my cheek, looking so deep into my eyes I could swear he was looking into my soul.

"I promise."

And he never breaks a promise. Never.


End file.
